L'étrange Vie d'Anna
by Lele Fiction
Summary: Anna Skellington est la princesse d'Halloween Town et future Reine. Elle aime grimper au arbres, porter des tenues masculine, faire peur au gens, sa famille... Même si le fait d'être la fille d'un roi ne peux empêcher les moquerie fait par ses camarades. Cette année, c'est le bal de la promo et certain vampire Antonio veut l'accompagne au bal mais est-ce une bonne idée ?
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait frais à Halloween Town, le ciel était gris comme d'habitude. Les habitants travaillaient pour le prochain Halloween. Tout le monde était exciter de montré ses mauvais sorts et d'autre qui sont stresser parce que soit ils n'ont pas d'idées où soit parce que leurs sorts n'était pas bon. Un grand squelette qui mesurait un peu près de 2 mètres sortait d'un grand manoir, il est habillé en costard noir avec des rayures blanches et une chauve-souris en guise de nœud papillon. C'était lui, Jack Skellington. Jack sortait en réalité du travail. Il travaillait lui aussi les mauvais sorts pour le prochain Halloween. Il était le Roi, le Roi de Halloween, le chef des mauvais sorts, c'était le seul monstre qui avait réussi à mettre la trouille tout d'une armée américaine. Il gouvernait une partie de la ville et la fête. Jack marchait lentement jusqu'à chez lui, il était épuisé de travailler les nouveau sorts effrayant. Il rentra chez lui et déposa sa valise sur la table.

« Je suis rentré ! » cria Jack pour prévenir sa femme qui elle était dans le salon. Sa femme était Sally. Sally était avant une des créations du Docteur Finkelstein, elle était là pour prendre soins du vieillard. Mais quand Sally rencontra Jack, elle s'enfuyait pour le rejoindre. La poupée chiffon est désormais mariée du Roi des Citrouilles. Sally le rejoignait en souriant.

« J'ai vu le Docteur

-Alors ? Questionna Jack, tu as mangé quelque chose qui est pas bon ? Une allergie ?

-Non Jack, ria Sally, je ne suis pas malade »

Jack fait une tête d'étonnement

« Je suis enceinte » fit Sally.

La tête d'étonnement se transforme à un visage heureux.

« Mais… mais… c'est merveilleux ! » bégaya Jack tout ému.

Jack pris Sally dans ses bras et la porta au ciel en tournant sur lui-même.

« Nous serons une famille, nous serons bien plus que heureux ! » dit Sally.

Le lendemain matin, Jack partait au travaille tout joyeux. C'était assez rare qu'il était heureux mais il était quand même fatiguer. Il alla à son bureau et se met à travailler sur le projet « Zombie monumental ». Le maire remarqua la joie du squelette :

« Tiens donc Jack ! Qui tu mets aussi de bonne humeur ?

-Hahaha dit jack, j'ai appris une excellente nouvelle !

-quoi donc ? Questionna le maire

-Je serai père ! Annonça Jack »

Le maire très surpris et serra la main du Roi des Citrouilles

« Félicitations mon ami ! »

Derrière la fenêtre, trois garnements écoutèrent la discutions de Jack et le maire.

« Jack serait père ! Dit l'enfant déguisé en diable

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demande la petite fille déguisée en sorcière

-Je ne sais pas, dit l'autre petit garçon déguisé en squelette et qui est sûrement le plus jeune, il faut prévenir au chef ! »

Les trois garnements s'éloignèrent du château et vont dans leur cabane. Leur « chef » était dans l'ombre de la cabane.

« Chef ! Jack devient père ! »

Quelque chose de petit ouvrit ses yeux dans l'ombre. Ses yeux étaient rouges brillant qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Vraiment ? dit la chose qui a une voix enfantine, le vieux sac d'os a une femme ?

-Bah oui, dit la petite fille, tout le monde est en courant, tout le monde est assister à leur mariage…

-ET VOUS M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ?! » Coupa la créature.

Il y a eu un grand silence. Le chef soupira

« Dès que l'enfant est né, tuez-le ! »

9 mois plus tard, le soir, Jack et Sally était en train de dormir. Sally sentait soudainement les contractions, elle commençait à lancer des petits cris de douleurs qui font réveiller Jack.

« Sally ?

-Je… je sens les contractions… le bébé arrive ! » Cria Sally.

Jack se lève et l'amène directement chez le docteur Finkelstein.

« Docteur ? » Cria Jack.

Quelque seconde plus tard, le Docteur Finkelstein arriva.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le vieil homme

-Sally va accoucher ! » Expliqua Jack

Au plus vite, le Docteur emmena Sally et Jack dans la chambre d'hôpital et Sally a accouché d'une petite squelette. Jack et Sally se sentait heureux en voyant leur fille pour la première fois. Le Docteur donna le bébé aux jeunes parents. Sally porta la petite en la berçant.

« Comme elle est belle, dit Sally

-Elle te ressemble » expliqua Jack

Sally souriait. À leurs yeux, leur fille était magnifique, la plus belle chose que Dieu a créé.

« Vous décidez de l'appeler comment votre fille ? » demanda le Docteur Finkelstein.

Jack et Sally avait tout préparé pour leur fille sauf le prénom.

« Euh… je ne sais pas, répondait Sally

-Fanny ? Laura ? Nelly ? Questionna Jack

-Je ne sais pas… Anaëlle ? » Demanda Sally

Le sourire de Jack se disparaissait et le squelette se perdit dans ses pensé

« Tout va bien Jack ? demanda sa femme

-Oui, oui tout va bien, mentait Jack, pourquoi ne pas appeler tout simplement Anna ? »

Sally le regarda perplexe

« Tu es bizarre… tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui ! Je suis même heureux !

-Alors pourquoi tu étais triste tout à l'heure ? »

Jack soupira et explique

« Quand tu as dit « Anaëlle », j'ai directement pensé au nom de ma mère qui s'appelait Anna… »

Sally le regarda tout étonné, pour la première fois Jack parlait de sa famille.

« Ta famille est en courant pour la petite ? demanda Sally

\- Non, de toute façon ça ne vaut pas la peine de leurs parlers ! Ils ne viennent pas d'Halloween Town, dit Jack tout désespérer. »

Ses parents sont-ils morts ? Se posa Sally. Peut-être que Jack a vécu une enfance difficile et ne souhaite pas en parler… Sally pris sa main et lui demande :

« Tu veux qu'on l'appelle Anna ?

-Si ça te plait…

-Alors ok pour Anna »

Jack sourit et l'embrasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Jack et Sally organisèrent une grande cérémonie pour la naissance de leur fille et tout le monde est invité. La cérémonie se passe au centre de la ville. Tout le monde rit, danse et offre des cadeaux à la petite Anna. Les trois garnements Am, Stram et Gram sont invités, même si ils ont trahi la confiance de Jack. Les enfants s'approchèrent du berceau d'Anna et regarde l'enfant.

« Qu'elle est mignonne ! dit Stram avec enthousiasme

-N'oublies pas qu'il faut la tuer ! Expliqua Gram, le chef l'a dit !

-Oui mais… dans quelle intérêt ? demanda Am

-Quelle intérêt de quoi ? » Demanda Jack qui surprend leur fin de conversation

Les trois enfants se retourne et voit Jack croisant les bras avec un regard noir

« L-l'intérêt… de-de…, bégaya Gram

-De faire une omelette ! Mentait Am

-Une omelette ? dit Jack en les regardant perplexe

-Oui ! Pour nourrir le bébé ! Dit Stram »

Jack prend Anna dans ses bras et puis s'en va pour éloigner Anna des enfants et tombe sur le Diable en personne en tenant lui aussi sa fille dans ses bras.

« Félicitation ! dit le Diable

-Je vous remercie dit Jack en souriant, c'est votre fille ?

-Oui, elle se prénomme Démonia

-La fille du diable

-Et la vôtre Anna la fille du roi des citrouilles et futur reine je suppose ?

-C'est exacte »

Pendant que les deux papas discutent, Démonia qui à 8 mois plus qu'Anna essaya de s'approcher du bébé squelette pour lui faire un câlin mais celle-ci n'y arrive pas et pleure.

« Démonia ! Cesse de pleurer ! » Dit la créature rouge en la berçant et s'en alla

Jack venait voir Sally qui elle discutait avec son créateur le docteur Finkelstein.

« On peut dire que la petite est gâter par les présents qu'on lui offre, dit le docteur

-Oui, dit Sally

-Vous voulez la prendre ? demanda Jack au vieillard

-Bien sûr ! »

Il donna la petite au docteur qui la berça.

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup Sally, ajouta le Docteur Finkelstein

-Je sais, on me l'a dit souvent, répond Sally en rigolant

-Mais version squelette » répliqua Jack

La petite Anna s'endormit au bras du vieil homme qui lui donna à Sally. Sally prit son enfant et la met dans le berceau. Elle surveilla le berceau pour que personne ne lui fait du mal au bébé. Soudainement, le soleil disparu et c'était le noir complet, tout le monde avait peur et ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé ainsi que Jack. Le soleil est revenu et Anna avait disparue. Sally cria de peur.

« FOUILLER DANS TOUTE LA VILLE ! DANS LES MAISONS, MAGASIN AINSI LE LAC, LE CIMETIERE ET LA CABANE ! cria Jack rempli de colère qui fait ressortir de la fumée par-dessus de son crâne, CELUI QUI SERA RESPONSABLE DE TOUT CA, AURA PASSER UN MAUVAIS QUART D'HEURE AVEC MOI ET SERA BANIS DE LA VILLE ! »

Tout le monde fouilla ainsi que Jack et Sally. Jack trouva des traces de pas qui été près du berceau et suivi les pas. Les responsables du kidnapping étaient bien sûr Am, Stram et Gram. Ils portèrent le bébé ensemble à l'envers.

« Il faut la tuer ! Maintenant ! dit Am.

-VOUS ! »

Ils tournèrent leur tête en tremblant et remarque Jack derrière eux. Jack avait les yeux remplis de rages

« Vous pourriez me trahir une fois ! Mais pas deux ! » S'écria Jack en allumant du feu à sa main droite

Les 3 enfants coururent et Jack les poursuivait.

« Jette-la ! » cria Gram

Am pris le bébé et la jette violement par terre. Anna avait les os brisés et pleura de douleur et les enfants ont disparue. Jack se précipita vers sa fille et l'a pris dans ses bras avec douceur en récupérant les os qui c'était détaché d'elle

« Je suis là ma chérie… je suis la… » Dit Jack avec une voix douce avec des larmes qui coule.

Il se précipite chez le docteur Finkelstein, quand Jack était en route : tout le monde avait vu l'horreur d'Anna.

« Vous l'avez enfin trouvé ? dit le docteur Finkelstein

\- Sauve-la ! » Ordonna Jack en pleurant.

Le docteur Finkelstein pris le bébé blesser et l'emmène dans son laboratoire pour la soigner. Durant des heures, tous les habitants de la ville étaient près de la maison du docteur en espèrent que la princesse allait survivre. Le soir, le docteur Finkelstein sortit de la pièce pour voir les jeunes parents.

« La petite a survécus mais… elle a subi un traumatisme de ses os… ils sont désormais trop fragile durant toute sa vie…

-Ses os trop fragile ? demanda Sally toute étonné

-C'est-à-dire que ses os peut être cassé plus facilement… elle n'a pas eu assez de calcium… expliqua le docteur

-Mais… si on l'a fait boire du lait et manger des produits laitiers peut-être ça va l'aidé, dit Jack

-Un peu mais ça n'arrange pas avec sa maladie malheureusement… »

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Seulement si elle ne fait pas une grosse chute… » Expliqua le docteur.


	3. Chapter 3

16 années ont passé, les habitants d'Halloween Town protégeaient leurs magasins et maison pour ne pas se fait prendre à Am, Stram et Gram. Personne ne les a vu durant ces années, les habitants se sont dit qu'ils reviennent revienne jamais parce que ils sont mort ou ils ont grandi dans le monde des humains.

Il était 6 heure du matin, la ville était silencieux ou... presque.

Le réveille d'Anna cria de douleur, Anna grogna et éteint son réveille. Anna se leva et se dirige droit à la salle de bain tout en trainant les pieds. Anna prit sa douche et met sa peau qui protège ses os. Oui, elle a une peau spécial créer par le docteur Finkelstein qui la protège en cas de chut ; ses os sont très fragiles surtout quand Anna fait des gestes brusque. La jeune squelette met sa chemise beige très clair et son jean puis se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner préparer par sa mère. Sally remarqua sa fille et lui sourie :

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu t'es lever tôt dis moi !

\- Coucou m'man, je ne veux pas être en retard pour la rentrée, expliqua Anna en s'assoyant sur sa chaise, cette année c'est la dernière et grand épreuve pour aller à l'Université et... je ne veux pas rater ça.

-Je te comprend ma chérie... répondait Sally en lui servant des Chocareignées.

Après qu'Anna a fini manger ses céréales, elle mettait ses bottes et son grand mentaux et pris son sac.

-Anna ! Tu as oublié de te coiffer ! Répliqua sa mère

-M'man ! J'suis bien comme ça !

Anna ne coiffe jamais ses cheveux et elle déteste ça. Sa "coiffure" lui donnait un coté rebelle et garçon manqué.

-Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois...

Anna embrassa sa mère sur le front et partit pour aller lycée. Avant d'aller au lycée, elle doit attendre son amie Démonia au cimetière. Le chemin du cimetière est aussi le chemin pour aller au lycée. Anna grimpa au grand d'arbre et s'assoie sur la branche et attend son amie. Quelque minute plus tard, Démonia arrive au cimetière et cherche son amie. Elle a la peau rouge (normal c'est une démone), les yeux jaunes, des grande cornes de diablesse et... une immense poitrine. Elle s'habillait assez féminine contrairement à Anna. Démonia cherche Anna en appelant son nom, Anna descendit de l'arbre sans faire de bruit et lui fait un énorme bruit derrière sa copine pour la faire peur, Démonia cria et bondit. Anna a encore réussi son coup.

-C'est toi ?! Tu m'a foutu une de ces peurs ! Encore une fois... dit Démonia un peu traumatisé

-Et encore une fois, je t'ai eu ! Ricana Anna.

Les deux amis vont ensemble au chemin du lycée. Une fois arrivé, elles regardèrent les listes des classes et elle sont encore ensemble.

-Génial ! Une fois de plus on est ensemble ! souriait Anna

-Et je dois ENCORE te supporter, taquina Démonia

Cela fait depuis toujours qu'Anna et Démonia se connaissent, elles étaient dans la même école et elles sont les meilleures amies du monde.

La sonnerie sonna et tout le monde se rendirent à leurs classe respective. En classe, Anna et Démonia se mettaient à coter comme d'habitude. Un vieil homme zombie arriva lentement, très lentement. Il mettait 6 minutes à arrivé et s'assoir sur sa chaise de son burreau. Une fois assis, il commença à parler :

-Bonjour... Je... suis... Monsieur... Slow... et... Je.. suis... votre... professeur... principale... ainsi... que... votre... professeur... de... chimie...

Tout le monde le regarda tout étonné, il y a eu quelque moquerie. Après une rentrée très longue (le temps que le professeur distribue les carnet, les manuelles, l'emploie du temps et autre...), nos deux amies sortit dans le lycée, elles avaient presque dormi toute la journée.

-Je sens qu'on va passer à dormir qu'à travailler en chimie... dit Démonia

Démonia et Anna se quittaient et rentre chez elle chacun de leur côté. Durant le chemin d'Anna, elle sentit qu'on la suivait. Elle avait beau regarder derrière elle mais... il n'y avait rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'espionner. Elle pensait que c'est sûrement son père qui lui fait une mauvaise blague encore une fois, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible car à cette heure là : il travaille. Un petit rire sadique d'une petite fille faisait écho dans une grotte. Anna curieuse, vennait voir la grotte. Dans la grotte tout est noir est silencieux.

-HÉ HO ?! s'écria Anna

Deux yeux rouge luminait la grotte, Anna prise de panique s'est enfuie en courant. Elle courait jusqu'au centre de la ville. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Un nouveau monstre ? Une blague ? Une danger ? pensa Anna. Anna rentra à la maison essoufflé.

-Je suis rentré ! essoufla la jeune squelette

Sa mère qui était entrain de bouquiner, vennait la voir pour l'embrasser sur le front, elle voyait bien que sa fille était essoufflée, que ses orbites était remplient de peur.

-Quelques chose ne va pas ? demanda Sally inquiète.

Anna sait qu'elle ne pouvait cacher ou mentir à ses parents en cas de danger car elle savait qu'elle est elle-même en danger à cause de Am, Stram et Tram. Anna expliqua ce qu'elle a vu dans la grotte. Sally comprenna.

-Je vais en parler à ton père! Il va s'en occuper de ça demain.

Anna fait signe oui et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Jack arriva du boulot pour le prochain Halloween, sa femme Sally l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour.

-Anna a vue quelque chose qui n'est pas normal Jack... explique Sally.

-Comment ça ? demanda Jack tout perplexe

-Anna a vue un "monstre" qui ne vient pas de chez nous...

Au dîner, la famille mangeaient le dessert. Jack lança la conversation.

-Anna chérie... Est ce que tu peux me décrire le monstre que ta vue ?

Anna posa sa cuillère sur la table et expliqua

-C'était quelque chose de petit... Elle avait les yeux rouge...

\- "Elle" ?

-Oui et elle riait...

-Où tu la trouver?

-A la grotte dans le cimetière.

Jack se mit à réfléchir tout le long du dessert. Après ça, Sally et Anna sont partit se couché sauf Jack. Jack était à son bureau entrain de faire les préparatifs ainsi de trouver le monstre...


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la maison des Skellington, tout le monde dormait sauf Jack. Jack était à son burreau avec Zéro le chien fantôme ; le roi ne travailler pas pour la fête, non, il fouilla des documents, photo caché où personne ne sache qu'ils existe. Jack regarda une des photo et soupira :

\- Ça ne peut pas être... elle...

Zéro se mettait sur ses genoux pour consoler son meilleur ami.

-Zéro ? Demanda Jack, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?

Zéro savait parfaitement à ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne savait que répondre en couinnant. Les jours et les semaines ont passés. Personne n'avait revue le monstre au yeux rouge. Anna vivait assez bien sa vie de lycéenne, a part le prof zombie qui l'a fait dormir en cours, les groupe de peste et d'abruti qui l'embetait. Car oui Anna est certe futur reine mais certain l'envie et ont tendance à faire énerver notre futur reine.

Anna et Démonia allait déjeuné à leur table habituel mais voilà arrive Sarah l'apprentie sorcière, Louana la monstre des mer et Marie la vampire qui s'impose.

-Eh sac d'os ! s'écria Sarah, ici c'est NOTRE table !

-Allez chercher une autre table ! Il n'y a pas vos noms ici ! Défendait Démonia

-Peau rouge je t'ai pas parler ! Dit Sarah.

-Je t'interdit à insulter mon amie ! Defend aussi Anna.

Les trois pestes se mirent à rigoler.

-Tu es peut-être futur reine mais tu vaux pas comme ton père dépressif.

-Mon père avait besoin de recule à cette époque et sans ça il n'aurait pas épousé ma mère pour que leur petite fille ait dire à la sorcière d'aller brûlé en enfer comme la plus part de tes ancêtres!

Tout le monde les regardait tous étonné. Un cercle se forme entre les deux adversaire. Sarah ne voulait pas baisser les bras devant cette squelette :

-Je vais te brouiller tes os !

-Transforme moi en crapaud pendant tu y es !

Sarah la poussa violemment pour ensuite la gifle, suite à ça Anna lui mettait un coup de poing au nez et Sarah à le nez tortue.

-Tiens ! Elle ressemble à sa mère maintenant! Cria un élève en se moquant de Sarah ainsi que les autres.

Sarah ne voulait pas abandonner, donc avec ses pouvoirs, elle fait apparaitre une grande boîte pour enfermé Anna dedant et Anna était prise au piège. Sarah profite de faire léviter la boite avec Anna dedant et la secouée. A ce moment le directeur du lycée qui était un orgre arriva :

-QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

Tout le monde s'éloigne de la ronde pour montré la baston.

-MLLE SARAH, LÂCHEZ CETTE BOÎTE.

Sarah lâchait la boite brutalement alors Anna y était dedans. L'orgre ouvra la boite et découvre la squelette.

-BON SANG SARAH ! QU'EST CE QU'IL VOUS A PRIS À FAIRE ÇA !? DANS MON BUREAU TOUTE SUITE ! QUE QUELQU'UN AIDE ANNA !

Le directeur et Sarah partaient. Démonia et un vampire aida Anna.

-Laisse ! Je m'en occupe ! Dit sèchement Demonia au vampire.

-Comme tu veux... Après tout ne sois pas en retard pour ton club ! Répond le vampire avec son léger accent italien.

Démonia se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard à son club de sport, Anna souris et fait :

-Vas-y ça ira...

Démonia partit à son club et le vampire demanda à la squelette.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Je ne sens plus trop mes jambes.. reponda Anna blessé.

Le vampire porta Anna et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. La femme-papillon qui était l'infirmière déchire sa peau des jambes, il n'y a rien de casser, juste ses tibias qui se sont détacher. Elle les remet en place et recoud sa peau. Anna essaya de marché mais elle boite encore un peu.

-Normalement en quelque minutes je peux mieux marcher, dit Anna en s'encourageant.

Anna partit de l'infirmerie et le vampire la suit. Anna toute étonné lui demande.

-Pourquoi tu me suis?

-Ça te dit pas qu'on fasse connaissance?

Anna se met à rougir car personne à part Démonia est venu la voir avec gentillesse.

-Hum... si tu veux... répond Anna

-Je ne comprend pas ma soeur qui traîne avec Sarah ! Elle ne vaut pas la peine. Expliqua le vampire

-Ta soeur ?

-Marie...

Anna avait entendu de la rumeur qui disait que une bonne partit des filles veulent sortir avec le frère de Marie... Elle était face au mec populaire que tout le monde craqué.

-Ton nom c'est... Antonio ?

-Exactement! Dit Antonio en souriant.

Anna sourit aussi, il était vrai que Antonio était mignon avec ses cheveux noir, sa peau pâle et ses yeux rouge. Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent jusqu'à la sonnerie. Après les cours, Anna et Antonio se quittèrent et s'en va chacun de leur côté. Quand Anna rentra chez elle, elle senti son cœur battre et s'éclaircit bien plus fort qu'auparavant...


	5. Chapter 5

Il était vrai qu'Antonio était beau avec sa peau douce pâle, les cheveux noirs bien coiffé et ses yeux rouges magnifiques. Il était très sociale, a beaucoup d'humour et sa façon de parler était fascinante...

-Eh ! Anna ! Tu m'écoute ?

Anna remit les pieds sur terre et de rappelle qu'elle était assise sur la fontaine de la ville avec Démonia pour réviser l'Histoire des Monstres.

-Euh... ouais ? Répond Anna un peu perdu

-Bien, après la Bataille entre les Monstres et les Humains, qu'est ce qui se passe après ? Demanda Démonia avec le cahier ouvert à ses yeux

-Euh... Je ne sais plus...

-Rrrh ! Après tu me presse pour qu'on révise ! Dit son amie exaspérée

-Désolé Démo... j'étais perdue dans mes pensé...

-Tu pense encore à cet Antonio ?

-Non... dit Anna en hésitant

Démonia rigola :

-Pourtant tu rougis !

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! Défendait Anna cachant son visage

-Oooh ! La princesse est amoureuse du beau vampire qui l'a sauvée la vie, dit Démonia en taquinant Anna en lui tirant la peux de sa joue.

Anna repoussa sa main

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cliché... dit Démonia en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas cliché! Repris Anna

-Une fille en danger et par hasard c'est un beau mec qui la sauve, y'a quoi se posé des questions...

-Tu lis trop de livres Démo...

-Ane, je te signale qu'Antonio traîne avec les potes de sa sœur et des abrutis ! Tu sais qui ils sont ?

-Oui mais... lui c'est particulier...

-Arrête tu sais très bien que les parents d'Antonio et de Marie sont jaloux de ton père ! Et les traditions des vampires sont particulier...

Anna se rendit compte de la réalité des vampires, sortir avec Antonio sera compliqué.

-Méfie-toi de lui... ça me paraît trop beau votre histoire... dit Démonia.

Après ça, Anna rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, disait au revoir à son ami et s'en allait pour rentrer à la maison. Une fois rentré, Anna enlevait son manteau brun et montait les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Il n'y a personne dans la maison à part Zéro qui venait se réveiller et qui rejoint Anna dans sa chambre, il observait sa maîtresse qui travaillait ses mathématiques. Au bout de quelque minutes, Anna ferma son cahier, rangea son stylo dans sa trousse et s'allongeait sur son lit. Anna pensait encore à Antonio mais Zéro interrompe ses pensées en aboyant.

-Tiens, salut toi, dit Anna en souriant, tu veux jouer ?

Zéro aboyaient pour dire oui. Anna se leva de son lit et monta l'escalier qui mène au bureau de son père pour trouver la balle qui se situe sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas encore fouillé la grande bibliothèque qu'il y avait à son bureau, la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de fouiller sa bibliothèque c'était il y a 10 ans quand Anna a voulu prendre un livre de sciences et avait dessiné dedans. Cela mettait en colère son père car il avait besoin pour la fête d'Halloween. La jeune squelette fouilla les livres d'histoires des monstres pour en savoir plus sur la guerre des Monstres et des Humains. En prenant un livre, Anna fait tomber une enveloppe. Curieuse, elle le ramassa et ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre avec que des symboles qui remplissait toute la feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Songea Anna, un code ? Un langage ?

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait aussi une photo. Une photo en noir et blanc et un peu flouté d'un petit garçon squelette portant un bébé squelette qui dort. Le petit garçon avait l'air heureux de découvrir son petit frère. Anna ne s'en souvient pas avoir vue des enfants squelette dans la ville où voire même qu'elle ne les a jamais vues.

-Zéro ? Tu sais c'est qui ces enfants ? Dit Anna en montrant la photo à son chien.

Son animal de compagnie ne savait pas non plus qui c'étaient mais quand il regarda la lettre, il comprit quelque chose. Mais Anna n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre la photo et le "code". Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je suis rentré ! Cria une voix.

C'était la voix de son père. Anna rangea la lettre et la photo dans l'enveloppe au plus vite dans sa poche.

-Coucou papa ! Cria Anna descendant les livres d'histoires pour faire genre qu'elle était juste pour les livres.

Jack aperçu sa fille en descendant les escaliers :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon bureau ? Demanda Jack perplexe.

-Je... euh... Je regardais si tu as des livres d'histoires sur la guerre entre les Monstres et les Humains, expliqua Anna en hésitant.

-Oh ? La guerre ? Tu as raison, c'est bien de découvrir encore plus de chose pour ta culture générale ma citrouille, sourit Jack en caressant la tête de sa fille.

Anna sourit aussi. Elle hésitait de parler de la lettre et de la photo

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que... dit Anna en hésitant à poser la question euh... tu as connu la guerre ?

Le sourire de Jack disparaît :

-Oui... malheureusement quand j'avais 4 ans... mon père était soldat et il était mort au combat... Les humains nous ont enfermé au sous-terrain et...

Les poings de Jack se fermaient très fermement.

-Désolé Anna mais... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux parler !

Jack s'en allait à son bureau, Anna avait l'impression de voir son père pleurer. Anna rentra dans sa chambre avec le cœur serré, peut-être la lettre est une lettre de son père qui savait parler à une autre langue avant sa mort et que la photo est une ancienne photo de famille. Mais la photo n'a pas l'air si vielle que ça et ni le petit squelette et ni le bébé squelette ne ressemblait à Jack. Le lendemain au lycée, Anna expliqua à sa meilleure amie Démonia de ce qui c'était passé en lui montrant la lettre et la photo.

-C'est vrai que la photo n'est pas si vielle, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la lettre, la photo et le fait que son père est mort pendant la guerre, expliqua Démonia

-Démo! Ces enfants sont des squelettes tout comme moi et mon père et ça se trouve ils font partie de ma famille et le problème c'est que nous sommes les seuls squelettes dans la ville et mon père ne parle jamais de ses parents ou de ses frère et sœur et je ne sais même pas si il en a ! expliqua Anna

\- Mais ta mère c'est pas une squelette qui a des problèmes d'os comme toi ?

-Non, elle c'est une création de mon grand-père : le docteur Finkelstein

-Ok et les autres squelettes accroché à l'Arbre Vivant, ils ne sont pas de ta familles ?

-Non, ils n'ont ni âme ni conscience... Démonia, est ce que tu peux m'aider à traduire la lettre ? Dit Anna en lui montrant la lettre.

-Bien sûr ! répond Démonia en souriant, tu sais très bien que je suis là pour tout !


End file.
